Stay Safe
by Jess and Lin
Summary: Jack is in the area when he sees Tod's mother trying to protect her cub.
1. Chapter 1

It should be illegal for me to come up with ideas at one in the morning...or post them at midnight; this is the third time it's happened.

-crossover-

Jack Frost had learned very quickly that many animals could see him. Those who couldn't see him were able to sense him, and he _always_ had fun messing with owners of the dogs and cats who growled at him. Seeing the expressions on their faces was enough to cheer him up most days.

Adult animals weren't as fun to play with, but the younger ones were. A bobcat would consider eating him while a dog would chase him. But a young fox or horse would gladly play with him if he had something for it to snack on. It was a good way to ease the loneliness Jack felt, but he often had to avoid large predators like any other person.

Jack could remember most of the animals he had played with or taken care of over the years, but there were a few that he could never forget. Like the lost cat he had found or the bird that had fallen out of its nest. Jack loved animals, but he knew better than to get too attached to them. As a spirit of winter who was invisible, he had to travel too much to care properly for a pet, and compared to him, they didn't live very long.

Jack wondered if his life would ever end, but he didn't worry too much about it most of the time.

Because of how long he had lived and how many new places he traveled to each year, Jack had seen many fun games and activities in his life. But hunting was one of the things he never enjoyed.

It was necessary in most places, and Jack understood and accepted that. But it just wasn't something he had ever seen as fun. He didn't see the point in killing something if it was just for decorations or was going to be thrown away soon after dying. So whenever a chance came up, Jack would often mess with hunters and their supplies And if they killed an animal Jack had taken care of or played with, he made sure they would regret it.

So when he heard a hunting dog barking loudly while he passed over a rural area, Jack decided to check it out. Just to see what was going on and maybe play a prank on the hunter, and then he would keep moving after the hunt was over. But his plan didn't work out as he had hoped.

Jack landed in a field near a farm and listened as the dog's barking became louder. _It sounds like they're heading this way_, Jack thought as he waited. Out loud, he commented to the wind, "Do you think it's a rabbit? Or what?"

The wind responded by gently pushing him in the direction he was supposed to be going.

Jack waved it off impatiently as the dog's barking got louder. "I have time! It'll just be a minute."

If the wind could sigh, Jack would bet that it did then.

A young fox suddenly appeared at the edge of the forest, carrying something in its mouth. Jack blinked in surprise. "What the - ?" The fox ran out of the forest and closer to the farm.

Jack didn't see the dog or the hunter yet, but he knew there wasn't a good chance that he could help her. The dog couldn't be too far behind and the hunter would have a gun. Jack felt bad for the fox and thought it would have a better chance of getting away if it had put whatever it had down. Jack tried to get a better look at what the fox was carrying and realized it was a cub. The fox was trying to save her cub.

It took him less than a heartbeat to decide to intervene.

"Wind! Go that way!" He pointed in the opposite direction just as the dog appeared. The wind obeyed and the dog barked in annoyance. It turned around and sniffed around in the forest, trying to find the scent again. Jack knew the wind could only obey for a while, but the vixen had taken the opportunity to find a place for her cub to hide.

Jack landed on a fence, where the vixen placed her cub next to a wooden post nearby. She never glanced at him, but the cub looked at him fearfully while his mother soothed him. Jack smiled reassuringly at the cub as the dog began barking in excitement.

The wind had righted itself, and the dog had found the trail again.

"No!" Jack raised his staff to defend the two - but the vixen had already raced away, leaving her baby behind.

The dog spotted the fox running over a small hill and started running after her, barking. Jack couldn't see the vixen anymore or even the hunter, but the dog was still barking as it ran to catch up to the fox. In the seconds it took Jack to catch sight of the fox again, the hunter had suddenly appeared and saw the vixen.

There was a loud gunshot, then another.

Jack fell from the fence, shocked. The wind fretted over the boy's fall, concerned. Jack ignore the wind and stared at the hunter and his dog as they approached the dead fox.

"No, don't be dead," Jack begged softly as he stood up slowly, trembling. "Please be okay."

It wasn't the first time Jack had seen a fox die, but it _was _the first time he realized that the fox may have had a cub to feed and care for. A cub that still needed its mother.

An owl flew down to meet the hiding cub, but Jack didn't notice as he flew toward the vixen, falling to his knees near her body with a look of horror on his face.

The dog growled and barked at Jack, but he ignored it as he stared at the vixen, digging his fingers into the dirt in frustration.

_She can't be dead, not when her cub still needs her - _Jack shook his head, panicking. _What should I do?_

The hunter didn't see Jack as he patted the dog's head and murmured, "Good boy, Chief," and moved toward the fox. The dog glared at Jack, who watched helplessly as the hunter casually took the vixen away. Jack heard the man mutter, "Good riddance," before Jack remembered the cub.

He quickly stumbled to his feet and flew back to the fence to make sure it was okay. Even if the mother had died, at least the cub would be okay. Jack would make sure of that.

He arrived in time to see an elderly woman talking quietly to the cub. She looked around and said out loud, "I wonder where your mother is."

Jack winced and glanced at the cub, who stared at him and the woman curiously.

"It's okay," Jack assured the cub, smiling. "You'll be alright. This lady will take care of you."

She seemed to be thinking the same thing as she picked up the cub and carried him into her house.

Jack sighed in relief. The cub would be fine. He flew to the window and watched as the elderly woman fed the cub and put him to sleep. Jack stayed and watched over the two for an hour or so before the wind gently reminded him that he needed to move on.

Jack reluctantly began his journey again, but he promised himself that he would return in the winter to check up on the cub and the lady.

Years later, when Jack finally got his memories back, he realized that the cub's mother and himself weren't so different; they had both died trying to save someone close to them.

-crossover-

This is what happens when I watch Disney movies while trying to come with ideas for other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

It was gonna be a one-shot, but (Snowflakes) was depressing, and Underneath the Laughter's gonna have a depressing chapter or two, so I decided to try writing fluff... Sort of.

-crossover-

Jack had promised himself that he would check on the fox cub in the winter, so here he was, heading back toward the elderly lady's farm. He wasn't sure if the fox would still be there or if the lady had left and taken him with her, but he figured he might as well check.

When Jack arrived at the farm, he noticed that the widow's car was still there. He had expected her to have gone somewhere warm, or maybe even have family visiting her. But she seemed to be completely alone, except for the cub she had named Tod.

It began to snow when Tod began pawing at the door and giving her a sad look. She laughed and opened the door. "Oh, alright. But only for a little while, Tod, I don't want you getting sick." Tod ran outside and pounced around in the snow and yipped happily. Widow Tweed smiled and went back inside, closing the door behind her.

Tod laughed and ran around until he noticed the strange boy standing on the fence. He couldn't remember the winter spirit who had helped to save his life, and the widow hadn't seen him at all.

Tod thought it was odd and walked over to Big Mama's tree. She had been sleeping until Tod started calling her.

"What is it, Tod?" she asked with a yawn.

"Can you see that boy?" the fox asked curiously and nodded to the young boy, who was currently walking on the fence with a staff propped on his shoulder. He wasn't paying much attention to the fox or the owl as the snow kept falling lightly.

The owl looked around and shook her head slowly. "What boy?"

_So she doesn't see him either? _"That one!" Tod pawed the air in the direction of the fence, but the owl still didn't see him.

She smiled at him and chuckled softly. "Honey, you've got one wild imagination," she commented gently.

Tod sighed and walked away as Big Mama fell back to sleep.

If no one else could see him, maybe the boy didn't really exist. Maybe Big Mama was right, and the boy was just Tod's imagination. But Tod had a feeling Copper would have seen the boy too. And suddenly he missed the hound dog and sat in the snow, his tail curled tightly around himself as his ears drooped.

Jack looked over at the fox and noticed his sad expression instantly.

"Hey!" Jack leaped off the fence, landing nimbly in the snow and startling Tod, who growled and backed away. "Calm down! It's just me." Jack kneeled down in the snow and held out a hand toward the fox. "Don't you remember me?"

The fox growled again, trying to look threatening, and swiped a paw at Jack's hand.

"I guess you don't," Jack muttered with a sigh. "Which means you probably don't remember your mom either."

Years later, Jack realized that was probably another thing Tod's mother and him had in common. But at the time Jack couldn't help thinking that it was probably for the best that Tod didn't remember.

Tod had slowly calmed down and sniffed Jack's hand cautiously. When Jack moved suddenly, Tod jumped back and gave the boy a look, as if asking, "What'd you do that for?"

Jack laughed and created a snowflake. This trick worked on children best, but it had also worked on animals and adults. And Tod wasn't an exception.

The fox blinked as the snowflake landed on his twitching nose. Jack could've sworn the cub had actually grinned at him.

Jack reached out to pet Tod, but the fox smacked his hand playfully. Jack laughed, stood up and raced away. Tod ran after the strange boy, smiling and laughing. He didn't know this boy or if he really existed, but the fox had been lonely and missed having someone to play with.

Jack dragged the staff across the ground, creating ice on the snow. Tod yelped when he slipped and slid across the ice, trying to regain his balance.

Jack skated on the ice bare-footed and scooped up the fox. He laughed as Tod tried to stand on Jack's shoulder and bit a strand of his hair, tugging playfully.

Being held by the boy, Tod couldn't help noticing that the boy was colder than Widow Tweed, who was always warm. He wondered where the boy had come from, why he had never him before and why no one else could see him. But the boy couldn't understand his questions, and Tod couldn't understand whatever he'd say anyway, so he gave up trying to find out and decided to play instead.

Not long after, the wind began pushing Jack, silently reminding him that he still had other towns to visit. Jack sighed and put Tod down, rubbing his head apologetically. "Sorry, Tod, but I have to go. I'll be back soon though, okay?"

The sun was starting to go down and the elderly woman taking care of Tod stepped out of the house. Tod ran to her and rubbed lovingly against her leg. She smiled at him and picked him up.

"Oh, Tod, is Jack Frost nipping at your nose?" Tod licked her cheek, then yawned and blinked sleepily at her. She sighed. "What would I ever do without you?"

Jack leaned on his staff and smiled at the scene. _She'll take care of him_, he thought with a nod. The wind pushed him again, and Jack left after a few more minutes.

There was a hunter he had to find (and scare) before he left the area.

-crossover-

I might do one with Copper meeting Jack, but I don't know yet.

Thanks to everyone who favorited this story! :)

To **MysteryGirl7Freak** - I'm glad you liked it. :) Thanks! And thanks for following this story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope y'all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) And thanks, MysteryGirl7Freak, for giving me those ideas. :)

-crossover-

It took Jack almost a week to find the hunter and his dog. When he found the guy, Jack was surprised that there was a younger dog with him. It was a puppy about the same age as Tod. Jack wondered whether or not the dog had been around when Tod had been taken in by the elderly woman.

"C'mon, Copper," the hunter said, patting the dog's head. "Let's go."

The dog barked and gave the man a doggy smile as he followed his owner. Jack landed on the hunter's car and watched the man and his dogs get ready to go hunting. Chief saw the teen and started growling. Jack glared at the dog but ignored him when the hunter walked close to him. Jack used his staff to knock the hunter's hat off, grinning to himself.

Chief snarled at Jack and nearly jumped on the car to try and snap at him. Jack pointed the hooked end at the dog, which made him back down.

"Darn wind," the hunter muttered, annoyed. Copper grabbed the man's hat and looked up at him, as if he were trying to pick it up for him. "Thanks, boy."

"Wait - 'darn wind'?" Jack was tempted to just whack the man with his staff. "It isn't windy!" It was cold, but not windy. There wasn't even a breeze.

Copper looked up at the boy and barked cheerfully, wagging his tail excitedly. Jack noticed and grinned at the dog, leaning on his staff. "Adults! They think they know the answer to everything, right?" Copper tilted his head, not understanding.

Whoever the boy was, he seemed friendly. But even though Chief could see him, Copper realized that Amos Slade didn't. Copper frowned at that and started to ask Chief about it when Amos Slade spoke up.

"C'mon, Chief," the hunter called over his shoulder as he started walking into the woods. "Copper!"

Chief glared at the stranger, who was still pointing the staff at him. Then the old dog turned and walked away warily, glancing over his shoulder several times. Copper caught up to the other dog and whispered, "Hey, Chief?"

The older dog grumbled, "What do you want?"

"Who is he?"

"A stranger." Chief frowned as the boy following them started jumping from tree to tree._ That's not normal_. "Just ignore him." But Chief kept his guard up and watched the teen carefully.

Jack jumped into a tree ahead of the trio and looked around at the branches covered in snow. He waited until the hunter had started to pass under the tree before pushing a pile of snow off of a branch.

There was a loud yelp and a gunshot. Jack landed at a safe distant as Amos Slade stared up at the branches of the tree and slowly began to dust the snow off of himself. Jack picked up some more snow and flew above the hunter. Chief growled at him, but Jack ignored the dog as he shoved the snow down the hunter's shirt.

Amos Slade shrieked and tried shaking the freezing snow out of his shirt, firing his gun again as he jumped around frantically. Jack laughed and almost didn't hear Chief's snarl, but he managed to dodge the dog's teeth just in time and flew onto a branch in the tree.

"Whoa! That was close." Jack stuck his tongue out at the snarling dog.

Copper was barking loudly, jumping up and down in excitement. "That's so cool! Where can I learn to do that?" But he quieted down under Chief's stern look and lowered his head sadly. _Oops_.

Amos Slade had finally managed to get whatever snow that hadn't already melted out of his shirt and dusted himself off. He looked around with a heavy sigh. Because of the gun going off while he tried to get the snow out of his shirt, whatever animal used to be in the area was long gone now.

Jack had taken refuge in the tree and watched the hunter kick the offending tree for dropping snow on him. Jack smirked and pushed more snow off of the branches, causing the yelling and dancing to start all over again. Minus the gunshots this time, but it was still fun to watch.

Jack chuckled and leaned on his staff while Chief barked angrily at him. He decided he didn't like Chief or the hunter, but Copper was a good dog.

That night, Copper ran up to Jack while Chief was sleeping and the hunter was inside the cabin they were staying in. Jack grinned at the dog wagging his tail and picked him up. Between his visits back to Tod and messing with the hunter, this winter was sure to be an interesting one.

"Wanna help sneak me in?" Jack whispered to Copper, who licked his nose. "Hey!" Jack put the dog down and spread his arms wide. "C'mon, I need your help. Bark at me!"

Copper barked loudly, waking Chief. Jack flew to the door with Copper right behind him. Chief saw the boy and started barking angrily and ran after Jack. Just as Jack reached the front door, it was unlocked and opened.

"What's the matter with you two?" the hunter asked the dogs as Jack slipped inside. "Well, come in. But only for tonight!"

Jack stood on top of the back of a chair, and he raised his staff when Chief started growling at him. "Don't even think about it!" Jack warned him. "I'll freeze your tail off." Copper barked happily when he saw the boy had made it out of the cold.

Amos Slade frowned at the dogs and looked at the spot where they were barking and growling at. He was starting to feel nervous about the place, but he tried to shake off the spooky feeling. The place was old and had been around for years, but that didn't mean it was haunted...right?

Chief had never barked for no reason, but Amos Slade didn't believe in ghosts. But why was it so cold all of a sudden?

Jack grinned at the look on the hunter's face. _Oh, this is great. _He waited until the hunter had moved cautiously to the fireplace before he created a snowball in his hand. He aimed carefully and threw it.

The snowball knocked the hunter's hat off. The hunter yelped fearfully and tried to stand up but hit his head on a shelf above the fireplace. He hissed in pain and rubbed his head as he looked around to see what hit him. But all he found was melting snow on the floor and Copper whining loudly while Chief snarled and growled at a chair. The older dog jumped up, snapping at thin air.

"Chief! Get down!" Amos Slade snapped, but he stared at the chair nervously. What had Chief been trying to get? And where the heck did the snow come from?

Jack was using the hooked end of his staff to keep the dog away from him. The dog had barely missed him. Jack glared at the dog. "Yeah, get down, Chief!" The dog growled at him again, but he obeyed his master.

Copper had been watching the whole scene anxiously. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

"Uh, Chief?" he called tentatively.

Chief, tired and annoyed, gave up trying to threaten the strange boy and laid down near Copper. But he kept watching the teen's every move, ready to attack again if the boy tried to hurt Amos Slade again.

"What do you want?" the dog huffed, laying his head on his paws.

"What were you doing?" Copper asked, confused.

Chief snorted and looked at Copper. When he realized the younger dog was serious, he frowned. "We're supposed to protect him." He nodded to Amos Slade, who was making himself dinner while avoiding the chair the teenager was standing on. "From people like _him_." Then he nodded at the teen.

"Oh." Copper looked at the teen, who smiled at him. "But he doesn't seem that bad."

Chief grumbled under his breath, glaring at the boy. "He doesn't belong here, and if he messes with our master again..."

Copper understood what Chief meant, but he honestly thought the boy - whoever he was - wasn't really planning on hurting their master. Actually, it seemed like he was just having a little fun.

A few hours later while the hunter was sleeping, Jack wandered around the house and tried to think of what to do next. When he found the hunter's gun and ammo, he grinned and placed them in different rooms. Finding the furs of animals the hunter had caught, he began scattering them around the cabin, putting them in odd places. One was in a bowl while another was in a cabinet, and another one was tossed onto a sleeping Chief.

As he placed a few on the floor where Amos Slade was most likely to step on them, he was interrupted by a very confused voice. "And who are you?"

Jack looked up at a man who he was pretty sure wasn't human. The man had gray skin and strange colored eyes. Nope, not human.

It took Jack a moment to respond. He wasn't used to people seeing him, even if they were like him and Sandy. "I'm Jack Frost. You?" Jack stood up slowly and held his staff close. Whoever this man was, he seemed dangerous.

"Pitch Black." When he got a blank stare, Pitch clarified with a sigh, "I'm most commonly known as the Nightmare King or the Boogeyman."

"Oh!" Jack relaxed, brushing off whatever unease he'd felt before. "Wait... Aren't you supposed to be stalking kids or something? Why are you here?"

Pitch scowled at the teenager. "I control nightmares...and anyone can have a nightmare." He glanced toward the room where Amos Slade was sleeping. "What exactly are you doing here, Frost?"

"Just playing a few pranks. Nothing much." Jack grinned. "Why? Wanna help?"

Pitch frowned. "Unlike you, I have a job to take care of."

"What job? _Scaring _people?" Jack asked him sarcastically.

Pitch scowled at the boy who had brushed him off so easily. "No, but I doubt you would understand it even if I spelt it out for you." Noticing the odd look on Jack's face, he made a guess and went on. "But then again...you don't know how to read, do you?"

Jack's good humor vanished. "You - !" He swung his staff at the boogeyman, but Pitch was gone. Jack looked around, but he couldn't find Pitch.

A long, low whine caught Jack's attention. He looked down at Copper, who nudged Jack's hand and whined again. Jack kneeled beside the dog and scratched him gently behind his ear.

"Hey, Copper," Jack greeted the dog softly. "Listen, I have to get going, but I'll be back soon. Tell me how this prank worked out, okay?"

As funny as seeing the hunter's reaction to everything being out of place would be, Jack didn't want to face Chief's anger anytime soon. So he carefully opened the front door and walked out, making sure to slam the door as loud as he could; that would scare him even more.

Jack was having a great winter so far and decided to visit Tod again in a few days. Then he would go back to see Copper again once the hunter had calmed down a little.

-crossover-

Since Pitch seemed to recognize Jack in the movie, I figured they had to have met before.

To **jakefan **- Thanks! :)

To **MysteryGirl7Freak** - Thanks again for your ideas. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack landed on the wooden fence around Widow Tweed's farm as Tod was let out of the house once last time before the sun set. He sat on the wooden railing with his staff propped against his shoulder and watched the fox running around eagerly in the fresh snow.

When Tod spotted Jack, he ran toward him, barking. Jack watched as the fox tried to climb on the fence to reach him. The winter spirit chuckled and picked him up.

"Hey, Tod," he greeted the cub, who licked him before sitting in Jack's lap. "Someone's happy to see me." The winter spirit smirked as he added, "You won't believe what happened the other day..."

Tod noticed the boy was in a good mood, grinning and looking pretty proud of himself. He sat in the boy's lap and listened intently as he talked excitedly. Tod honestly didn't understand a word, but he smiled anyway. And then he heard "Copper".

_Wait, what?_

Tod listened carefully, and "Copper" came up a few more times, along with "Chief". "You've met Copper?" he asked, surprised. "_And _Chief? When? Where?" It had been a while since Tod had last seen neither of them... But Jack didn't understand what the fox was asking, and Tod couldn't understand what the boy was saying.

But the excitement was clear. Jack was waving his hands wildly as he spoke cheerfully, and Tod guessed whatever had happened when Jack met Copper, it must have been fun. It made him wish that he'd been there.

"I'll go back in a few days," he went on, calming down. "I had thought about going to Burgess soon since it's my home, but this is more interesting."

Nobody in Burgess could see him anyway, so it wasn't like he would be missed or anything... _Even it's just Tod and Copper_, he thought with a sad smile, _I'm glad they can see me._

Tod noticed the sudden change in the air as the snow began to fall again. Widow Tweed would often get upset and cry a little when she looked at old, faded pictures, and Tod would try to cheer her up by playing around and taking her attention away from those pictures. He was used to that mood occuring every once in a while in Widow Tweed's home, but it was odd for this cheerful, playful boy to suddenly be so upset. Tod wondered why.

He rubbed his head against the boy's chin, and the boy laughed. _Are you feeling better now?_ Tod wanted to ask him, but he knew it wouldn't be answered. He wished he could help, but this was the best he could do.

Widow Tweed stepped out onto the porch and started calling for Tod. The fox was so startled that he fell out of the boy's lap, who had suddenly stood up on the fence. Jack laughed as Tod shook some snow off of himself and grumbled.

"Tod!" Widow Tweed called again, shivering as she pulled her coat tightly around herself. "Come inside!"

Tod made a face but obeyed. He stepped onto the porch and looked over his shoulder at the boy, who smiled and waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Tod!" Jack shouted, and Tod smiled before he walked inside. He didn't understand the words, but it wasn't too hard to guess what he meant.

The door was closed, and Jack sighed quietly. He started walking on the railing, whistling softly.

As he passed near a tree, Jack noticed an owl sleeping quietly in it. He flew over and saw a bunch of leaves and snow piled in the owl's home. Carefully, he removed the snow but left the leaves to (hopefully) keep her warm. "There you go," he said, smiling slightly. The owl seemed to sigh, but Jack wondered if owls _could _sigh. He shook his head as the sun started to go down.

Once it had gotten dark, Jack flew to a small town nearby. There were still some kids up, and they were ice skating on a lake. Jack tapped the ice with his staff and made sure it was thick before looking at the kids. They were all having so much fun, and Jack thought about joining them. But after a while the kids were sent home, so Jack went to see more of the little town.

The winter spirit landed on a street lamp and watched parents buying Christmas presents. One child was being stubborn and refused to go home yet. Jack moved closer to the young boy looking at a toy soldier in the window of a shop, begging his mom to get it for him.

"Honey, if you don't behave, Santa won't give it to you," his mother warned him, and Jack couldn't help smiling when the boy threw an even worse fit about it.

Jack made a snowflake and let it go, watching as it landed on the boy's nose. The boy blinked and slowly began to calm down.

A few minutes later, the little boy and his mom were walking home, and the boy was kicking up snow and laughing as if nothing had happened. His mom laughed too, and Jack thought he heard the boy singing cheerfully. He shook his head and left to visit another small town.

The rest of his night was a little more lonely as the children and even the adults were to sleep. It wasn't until the dreamsand appeared that Jack's good mood finally returned. He grinned at a stream of dreamsand near him and touched it. A fox and a hound were playing together like old friends and chased each other.

It took Jack a moment to realize who they were. The fox bit Jack's shirt and tugged, and the dog barked at them, his tail wagging. Jack laughed, shaking his head. After a while, the fox and the hound went to find a sleeping child to entertain.

As the sun was rising the next morning, Jack went back to the widow's farm and wandered into the barn, where a few chickens and a cow were sleeping. _I wonder what she'd say if these guys were already taken care of before she got here._ Jack had just finished feeding the animals and giving them water when Widow Tweed entered to check on them.

"Oh, my," she gasped, awed as looking around. "What happened here?"

"I thought you would want some help," Jack told her, grinning. "You're welcome." She didn't hear him, and the winter spirit sighed and walked out quietly.

Jack found Tod pouncing on a pile of snow and growling. "What are you doing this early in the morning?" the teen asked curiously.

Tod looked up when he heard the boy's voice and grinned. "You're here!" He ran at the boy and jumped into his arms, catching the boy off guard. It wasn't every day that someone didn't go through him. He tried not to think about the day Tod would. Hopefully that would never happen.

"Whoa! Careful," Jack told the fox, who licked his cheek. The teen smiled. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

It was odd to see the boy back so soon, and Tod wondered how long he would stay this time.

But his worries went away when Jack dropped a snowball on his head. Tod shook it off and leaped out of the boy's hold. He grinned at the boy and raced away.

Jack smirked and froze the snow underneath Tod's feet with the end of his staff. The fox yelped and slipped, then fell forward. He sat up after a moment and rubbed his sore nose with a paw. He turned to glare at Jack, who chuckled. "That wasn't funny!"

But then Tod realized that the snow had turned to ice the last time and only seemed to do that when the boy was around. _Is it him? Is that why he's so cold too?_ Tod thought about asking Big Mama about it, but then he remembered that she couldn't see the boy. The fox sighed in frustration. He was never going to have his questions answered.

-crossover-

_Really_ short chapter, but I guess it's better than nothing, right? :)

Thanks to everyone who's favorited/following this story! :)

To **MysteryGirl7Freak **- I'm glad you liked it. :)


End file.
